


How ‘Bout A Dance?

by DivineMelody



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its from the Bonnie and Clyde musical lmao, Its hecking great here, M/M, Songfic, This actually didn’t come out bad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so gay and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMelody/pseuds/DivineMelody
Summary: Slow dances and kisses and fluff. Really sappy just the way I love me it. Hope you enjoy!





	How ‘Bout A Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello this my favorite song at the moment so I decided what better way to show my love for this song than to write it! I hope you enjoy. (please consider following me on Tumblr it would really make me happy)

**_How 'bout a dance?_ **

**_What do you say?_ **

**_I've got some moves_ **

**_That I'd love to show ya_ **

Two Bodies pressed up against each other swaying left and right. The sound of rain early in the morning driving them. No other words or sounds really necessary, other than the synced heartbeats reminding them this is all real. Ocean blue and rainforest green eyes locked in some sort of trance.Nether having the ability to look away.

**_Let's find a spot_ **

**_And dance the night away_ **

A pair of chapped lips place themselves upon slightly smother ones."Love you, Spot." The words tumble out of his mouth before he processed what he was saying. He stiffens slightly but never stops swaying, afraid of what the shorter man would say. All he does is press his lips against the taller of the two and say,"Love you too, Racer." The words felt like molasses rolling off of his tongue as he pressed his body closer to the blond-haired boy.

**_How 'bout a dance?_ **

**_It's always fun_ **

**_Come over here_ **

**_Let me get to know ya_ **

Two bodies aimlessly twirling around underneath the stars and moonlight. The light capturing all the right features in the artist's eyes. If he wasn't twirling around with the love of his life, he'd be sketching the beautiful boy. His hand already itching for a piece of charcoal, but not wishing to ruin the moment.

**_Can't beat a band_ **

**_To lift your spirits, hon_ **

Of course the freckled boy would never see him the way the artist did. He always thought beautiful corresponded with having two good legs. " ** _You look so handsome_** ," the green eyed boy said placing a chaste kiss onto the tip of the smaller boy's nose. He scrunched up his nose and speaks softly, "Sure Jack, you're the handsome one. Not me." The artist sighs picking up the boy and spinning him around just to get those gorgeous giggles out of him. "You're beautiful, Crutchie. I'm never gonna let you forget that." he breathes out putting the boy down and laying his head on top of the others'.

**_How 'bout a dance?_ **

**_Let's make a start_ **

**_Music like this can really throw ya_ **

Giggles flood the room as they dance. It's not perfect but both believe it is. The smiles on their faces never leave their lips. Toes and feet are being stepped on but they don't mind. Not much really, because they always complete each other. The slow music playing front the old radio is barely audible from all the commotion in the room.

**_You'll lose the blue_ **

**_And you may lose you heart_ **

The exasperated spectacled boy let out a small groan. "Romeo, I can't do it." The flirtatious boy smiled and replied," Sure you can, Specs. All it takes is a little practice and right now we have all the time in the world." Slow kisses are peppered around the tall boy's face. It may not be perfect but for them it's enough.

**_Tonight is the night I've been waiting for_ **

**_Even the moon looks just right_ **

A nervous aura surrounds the boys and the gently sway. The subtle missteps and mistakes cause chuckles and grins, losing the reason they were nervous in the first place. The only worry now is the thought of being caught so close. But even that is pushed aside to just enjoy the moment. Two hands clasped around each other. The other hand of each boy is placed delicately on the other boy's body.

**_I'm sure the crowd will make room on the floor_ **

**_When they see you look like you do_ **

The sight of them is truly adorable. Chests pressed up against each other, smile that never falter, and eyes locked in a daze."What if we get caught, Mush?" the one-eyed boy asked. "Let's not worry about that right now, Blink. Let's just enjoy the moment, yeah?" He nods as they delicately sway together.

**_How 'bout a dance?_ **

**_Let's make a start_ **

**_Music like rush can really throw ya_ **

**_You'll lose the blues_ **

**_And you may lose your heart_ **

A love like theirs is not respecting among this society, though none of them seem to mind. Who knows what would happen if any of them were caught together. All they care about is that the love is true and the love is real. There will come a time where people will learn to respect them. But that's in due time. For now the eight souls live joyfully amongst each other. Completely unaware of their surroundings being so wrapped up in their dancing.

**_You'll lose the blues_ **

**_And you may lose your heart_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I really hope you enjoyed! Consider following me on Tumblr @vetically-challenged-twink of course you’re not forced to but it would really make my day! You’ll be notified every time I post a new writing piece. Anyway I hope you have an amazing day/night wherever you are!


End file.
